


Traditions

by ale1dulce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent Dean, Post-Canon, Season/Series 06, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, Soul Bond
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale1dulce/pseuds/ale1dulce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean prometió que Cas no moriría virgen debido a la tradición de la ultima noche en la tierra, un beso podría ser suficiente para saldar la promesa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Free to be you and me

Tradiciones  
Dean y Castiel habían regresado hacia tan solo unos minutos del pésimo intento fallido de Dean de lograr que Cas perdiera su virginidad, y Cas siendo…, bueno siendo Cas no entendía porque eso era tan importante para Dean. Claro, realmente muy pocas personas entenderían porque esto era importante para Dean. Muy pocas personas entendían a Dean.  
El ángel había regresado a su silla, y Dean se había sentado sobre el suelo de la sucia cabaña, mirándolo y riendo de vez en cuando; seguramente pasaría un largo rato para que terminara de hacerlo, pero a Cas no parecía molestarle, al menos hasta que Dean hizo otra pregunta incomoda a los pocos segundos de terminar de reír.  
-Entonces, Cas, si no te importa decirme… ¿Que tan lejos llegaron esa chica, Chastity y tú?  
Castiel levantó la mirada y observó profundamente a Dean por varios segundos-¿Por qué te importa, Dean?  
-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó el cazador, ligeramente preocupado de haber molestado a Cas, pero tratándose del ángel era difícil saber lo que opinaba con esa expresión que siempre tenía.  
Cas lo miró aún más profundamente y después de pensar lo que iba a decir un segundo o dos, finalmente dijo: - El que tenga relaciones del tipo sexual con una fémina esta noche.  
Dean no se esperaba esta pregunta, pero de todas formas él le respondió con lo que el suponía era la verdad. – Okay, Cas, veámoslo así, es algo así como una tradición, cuando se supone que es tu última noche en la tierra, tienes sexo, besas a la persona que te gusta o haces algo estúpido como revelar tus sentimientos. ¿Me entiendes?  
-Entiendo – Susurró el ángel por lo bajo y después volvió a mirar a quien el consideraba como su protegido – Chastity y yo no… ella no hizo mucho solo desbrocho mi corbata y comenzó a besar mi cuello.  
-Espera, - le interrumpió el cazador - ¿Ella no te besó?  
-No.  
El cazador dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, frustrado y mirando al techo– Ni siquiera puedo lograr que consigas una buena sesión de besos, al menos dime que habías besado a alguien antes para que pueda morir en paz.  
Cuando el ángel no respondió Dean ahora si lo miró como si fuera de otro planeta, no era posible, se dijo, una cosa era que nunca se hubiera acostado con nadie, pero otra que nunca hubiera sido besado. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para arreglar eso.  
Castiel se veía incomodo, aun mas que cuando había confesado que era virgen.  
-¿Nunca lo intentaste? Quiero decir ¿Nunca intentaste besar a alguien, ni siquiera un ángel que conozcas?  
Cas lo volvió a mirar – Los considero a todos ellos mis hermanos y hermanas, nunca lo intentaría, y soy un ser espiritual, antes de usar el cuerpo de Jimmy habría sido imposible puesto que mi verdadera forma no es física. Eh estado ocupado como para preocuparme por los… momentos que podría proporcionarme usar un recipiente.  
Dean ahora estaba confundido, él había pensado que era una buena idea llevar a Cas al prostíbulo, pero después de lo que había dicho Cas ya no sonaba como si lo fuera. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Cas quisiera perder su virginidad.  
-¿Sabes? –Le preguntó Cas después de unos incomodos minutos – Yo estaba destinado a cuidar de la tierra, a diferencia de Anna nunca quise bajar o conocer las… emociones que ustedes sentían, sin embargo hubo una vez, en la que realmente sentí curiosidad sobre que se sentiría besar.  
Ahora Dean estaba más confundido, pero se decantó por preguntar una última vez: - entonces, ¿Te gustaría besar a alguien?  
-Si  
Dean sonrió, eso sería fácil, aún tenían unas horas, podían ir a un bar, y seguramente alguna chica encontraría atractivo a Cas, y todo el asunto estaría terminado, y así Dean no se sentiría tan culpable por no poder cumplir su promesa de lograr que Castiel se acostara con alguien.  
Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Cas, el ángel lo interrumpió: -No, Dean; aprecio tu esfuerzo, pero aunque me gustaría probar besar a alguien no quiero intentarlo con alguien que acabo de conocer.  
Sorprendentemente Dean lo entendía, incluso su primer beso había sido con alguien que él conocía y que se preocupaba por él. Cas también merecía un beso especial, Dean lo podría conseguir si tuviera más tiempo, encontraría una chica para Cas y…  
Un descubrimiento llego rápidamente a la mente de Dean y trató de alejarlo de su mente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no podía quitarlo. Se dijo que no serviría porque era amigo de Cas, pero…  
-Cas… ¿Al decir que quieres besar a alguien te refieres a una mujer, o… sin definir el género?  
Cas inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado en ese típico gesto suyo. El corazón de Dean dejó de latir por un segundo y luego lo hizo el doble de rápido, no sabía qué respuesta esperar. Los dos segundos que Cas se tomó para responder le parecieron eternos a Dean – Realmente no tengo ninguna preferencia definida, aun, pero podría decirse que eh desarrollado un apego emocional hacia un humano que estaba a mi cargo.  
Las palabras flotaron entre ambos, con la única palabra que Castiel no dijo suspendida en el aire.  
“Tu”  
Si Dean era sincero consigo mismo (que nunca lo sería), diría que ya lo sabía, y que realmente no le molestaba, le daba una cálida sensación, que posiblemente nunca antes había sentido.   
Él era hetero, se recordó; pero ese pensamiento no sirvió de nada, Cas lo quería intentar y lo merecía, había dejado todo por Dean y esa era posiblemente la última noche de su vida.  
Un gemido de resignación surgió de sus labios. Lo haría.  
-¿Te… Te gustaría intentarlo… conmigo? – Preguntó el cazador, diciéndose que esperaba que el ángel le contestaba con una negativa.  
Cas se vio sorprendido, pero no rechazó la idea, así que menos de dos minutos después, ambos se encontraban sentados en el piso de la cabaña, uno frente al otro. Dean sabía que él debía de iniciar el beso, guiar a Cas, para luego dejarlo hacer lo que el sintiera correcto, pero la verdad era que realmente se sentía aterrado, como si fuera a ser su primer beso y no el de Castiel, así que cuando Cas abrió su boca para decir algo Dean no lo soportó más y finalmente lo besó.  
Los labios de Cas estaban resecos y ligeramente tensos por la sorpresa, Dean también lo estaba, pero le había prometido una noche inolvidable, si no podía darle sexo, al menos podría darle una buena sesión de besos. Era extraño besar a un hombre, los ángulos de la mandíbula eran más definidos y había una ligera barba en ella, pero definitivamente no era algo desagradable para Dean, solo nuevo, y aún más porque ese beso definitivamente no llegaría a más.  
Cas comenzó a responder tímidamente a Dean, perdiendo lentamente la tensión que siempre parecía acompañarlo cuando Dean lo tomo delicadamente de la nuca y barbilla para acercarlo con delicadas caricias. El beso era lento y húmedo, un poco descuidado, pero definitivamente era algo de lo que Cas no se arrepentiría. Eran pequeños y suaves roses que Cas daba a los labios de Dean, y cuidadosos y experimentadas caricias de parte de Dean. Las manos del ángel tomaron temblorosa y dubitativamente de los hombros del cazador y lo acercó más; Dean tomó eso como la invitación que esperaba y profundizó el beso en la primera oportunidad que tuvo. Su lengua se reunió con la de Cas y la acarició cuidadosamente, como si temiera asustarlo, lo cual Castiel se lo agradeció porque ante aquello se había sorprendido.  
Poco a poco Cas participó más activamente en el beso, hasta el punto de que Dean tuvo que separarse para tomar aire.   
Había un ligero brillo en los ojos de Castiel al que Dean temía observar, no podría afrontar que Cas sintiera algo por él, pero tampoco quería tener que perderlo. Era su amigo, se dijo.  
-Gracias – le dijo Cas  
Dean sonrió ligeramente, volviendo a mirarlo – no es nada, hombre, solo seguíamos con la tradición.


	2. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situado en el 5.04 the end, lo que yo creo que podría pasar con dean y cas del futuro

Tradiciones. Destiel  
Capítulo 2.  
The end (El fin) 5.04  
El Dean del futuro le había dicho a Dean que todos partirían en unas horas para derrotar a Lucifer usando La Colt, le había explicado los planes y se había desaparecido desde hacía unos pocos minutos. También había dejado a Chuck “a cargo” de él porque su futuro yo tenía unos pendientes realmente importantes que hacer, o al menos eso le había dicho, y Dean sabía que le mentía. No confiaba mucho en él (Se conocía lo suficiente para eso) y quería descubrir que era lo que le estaba ocultando su futuro yo.  
No tardó demasiado en distraer lo suficiente a Chuck como para poder noquearle y escapar para ir a buscarse, tenía que saber que pasaba. La única pista que tenía era Cas, así que optó por ir a su cabaña y preguntarle al ex ángel por su ubicación, no se molestó en tocar la puerta. Se arrepintió de esa decisión unos segundos después.   
Cas no estaba solo, y no lo acompañaba una mujer, o mujeres, era su futuro yo; ambos demasiado ocupados como para percatarse de la presencia de Dean. De todas las cosas que Dean pensó que su futuro yo podría estar haciendo jamás se le ocurrió eso.  
El ex ángel y el ex cazador estaban totalmente envueltos el uno en el otro; ambos con muy poca ropa y en un beso tan intenso y profundo (y ligeramente salvaje) que rivalizaba con cualquiera que Dean hubiera tenido antes. Eso sorprendió demasiado a Dean, no le había dado demasiadas vueltas al beso que había compartido con Cas un par de días antes, se había dicho que era solo el cumplir una promesa, que no era algo que realmente le hubiera gustado o repetir y se decía que era hetero y punto final, pero al parecer su futuro yo, no estaba de acuerdo, o eso parecía por la forma que estaba gruñendo el nombre de Cas. Era tiempo de intervenir; no era algo cómodo de ver; se dijo.   
-¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?! – Preguntó ligeramente consternado y sorprendiendo a la… ¿pareja? Sinceramente no sabía si quería descubrir lo que eran ellos dos.  
El futuro Dean se congeló en su lugar, que era sobre un semidesnudo Cas y lentamente levantó su mirada hacia su viejo yo, mientras que Cas solo sonrío de esa extraña forma que hacia ahora que no era un ángel.  
-No me mientas – se pidió de Dean.  
El futuro de Dean se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. Sin querer mirarse, al parecer aún tenía sentimientos.  
-La promesa que hice hace tantos años… la promesa que le hicimos a Cas – Le aclaró; casi lucía avergonzado – la cumplí completamente unos meses después de perder a Sam y Bobby, Cas era lo único que me recordaba a casa y a diferencia de las chicas el no esperaba un futuro o una conexión conmigo. Y antes de que preguntes, no sé si soy hetero y francamente ya no me importa. Ya nada me importa ahora.  
Dean lo entendió, y le molestó. – Hijo de perra, ¿Estas usando a Cas solo como un pedazo de carne? Y las demás chicas, como Risa ¿son para qué? ¿Te aburres de él y vas con ellas? Es tu culpa, ¿verdad? Qué Cas sea un adicto y un Hippie, ¿verdad?  
Una cosa era sexo de una sola noche, siempre lo hacía, pero Cas era su amigo él nunca le haría eso a un amigo, cuando lo había besado lo había hecho con cuidado, tratando de darle lo que buscaba, haciéndolo sentir especial, pero su futuro yo lo trataba como basura y lo había conducido por ese horrible camino. Lamentaba haber traicionado (o su fututo yo) a Cas, a alguien que había dejado su familia, su poder y todo lo que conocía por él. A alguien que podría ser el primer y verdadero mejor amigo que había tenido en la vida.  
Tenía que irse, pero antes de eso se detuvo y miró a Cas que no había dicho nada.  
-Cas… enserio lamento lo que te ha hecho este hijo de perra, incluso si no puedo detener el apocalipsis jamás te haré esto.  
…  
Dean no le dijo a Castiel todo lo que vio en su pequeño viaje al futuro, solo sabía que jamás, por más roto que estuviera le haría tanto daño a Cas.


	3. Abandon all hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una crisis de sexualidad no es tan mala si hablamos de Dean Winchester

Tradiciones. Destiel.  
Capítulo 3.  
Changing Channels 5.08 The Real Ghostbusters 5.09 Abandon All Hope 5.10  
Todo había terminado, al menos por ese día. Los Winchester, pluss Cas, habían logrado escapar de Telelandia con vida, y bueno habían descubierto que el Trickster era en realidad el famoso y no muy santo arcángel Gabriel que había escapado de casa en su propio programa de protección de testigos y había intentado que ambos Winchester le dijeran que si a sus hermanos mayores. Y claro, había torturado a Cas de maneras que ni siquiera ellos conocían. Otro día en la vida de los Winchesters. Ya estaban acostumbrados a toda esa mierda.  
Al llegar al motel en el que ambos hermanos se hospedaban, Dean estaba visiblemente agradecido de que pudieran descansar un poco y por unas pocas horas, al menos físicamente ya que sus pensamientos continuaban dirigiéndolo al ángel que se encontraba situado en el asiento trasero de su chica. Sentado en silencio y con sus manos unidas en su regazo cubierto por aquella gabardina. Aquel ángel que no había mencionado nada del beso que ambos habían compartido unas largas semanas antes. Dean no sabía si lo alegraba o decepcionaba eso, y ciertamente no lo quería descubrir, aunque estaba agradecido de que Cas no hubiera hablado de eso frente a Sam, seria incomodo explicarle a Sam lo que había ocurrido. No lo entendería.   
“Una promesa era una promesa y había tenido que cumplirla, no era como que lo hubiera llegado a disfrutar o pensara en eso desde que había descubierto lo que su yo del futuro había hecho con Cas. Definitivamente no”  
Antes de que el mayor de los Winchester pudiera profundizar sus pensamientos no tan hetero, el ángel se despidió y desapareció con un suave batido de sus alas.   
“Tal vez así era mejor, no debía de darla tanta importancia”. Se dijo antes de salir del auto, pero no sonaba muy convencido.

…

Podía soportar un libro de su vida, cosplays de él y sus mejores amigos y la poca familia que le quedaba, también esa tonta mercancía que vendían, pero tenía un límite. Y ese límite había sido cruzado.  
Era un estúpido panel. Un completo panel de una larga hora y una maldita completa discusión sobre el subtexto homoerotico y la posible bisexualidad de Dean Winchester en los libros. Era demasiado para él, tenía que salir de esa convención, y pronto. No es como que ese tema le hiciera recordar a cierto ángel de ojos azules y labios sorprendentemente suaves a pesar de estar resecos.  
No era eso, definitivamente no, porque solo era su amigo.   
Mierda. Tenía que superar ese beso.

…

La segunda vez que “eso” pasó fue la noche anterior del intento fallido de matar al diablo.  
Menos de media hora después de la incómoda foto grupal que Bobby había decidido tomar; Dean había salido de la casa en camino a su amado impala. Si el cazador no había logrado nada con Jo, iría a buscar a otra chica a algún lugar cercano, después de todo, Dean podría morir al día siguiente y quería pasar una buena noche. Una posible última noche.  
Una última noche. Esas simples palabras lo enviaron rápidamente a un recuerdo de varias semanas anteriores. Un recuerdo que el trataba de evitar, pero regresaba cada vez que veía al ángel o lo recordaba. Y lo peor de todo era que comenzaba a dudar de que fuera algo que solo quisiera que pasara una vez.   
Justo antes de comenzar a conducir, se percató de que había llegado al auto y lo había encendido. Había hecho todo en un modo completamente automático, era sorprendente que solo el recuerdo de Cas había logrado que Dean Winchester perdiera la razón por un solo beso. Tal vez sería pedir o esperar demasiado de si mismo, el ir a un bar a buscar una chica aleatoria en un bar sucio. Ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo quería hacer, o lo que realmente esperaba de esa noche. Y claro que tampoco arriesgaría a su chica, estaba ligeramente ebrio y no quería herirla por no tener completamente despiertos sus reflejos.  
Con lentos movimientos apagó el motor y salió del auto. Un poco dudoso se recostó en el asiento trasero con los ojos cerrados. El silencio era bueno para pensar, pero en ese momento no quería pensar.   
Esto no le podía estar pasando, a él le gustaban las chicas. Era hetero y punto final.  
“Tal vez no lo seas totalmente” Le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Debía de estar perdiendo la poca razón que le quedaba. Claro que nada de eso importaría si no lograban detener a Lucifer y…  
Unos pasos decididos activaron sus reflejos de cazador y lo hicieron levantarse rápidamente de su asiento para toparse con Castiel situado junto a la puerta abierta del impala. Dean tragó en seco, ahora todo acababa de empeorar. La visión de Cas lo hizo sentirse atrapado y juzgado, como si el ángel lo hubiera encontrado haciendo algo malo. Cosa que él no había hecho, en un tiempo.  
-¿Estás bien, Dean? – el ángel le preguntó con su típica inclinación de cabeza – Puedo sentir tu tensión desde la casa de Bobby. ¿Requieres mi ayuda?  
La boca de Dean no emitió ningún sonido, lo cual solo hizo que el ángel entrara al vehículo y se sentara a unos cortos centímetros de Dean, que ahora estaba sentado y ligeramente agazapado contra la puerta opuesta del impala. El cazador solo quería un sexo de una noche con una chica linda y ahora tenía pensamientos posiblemente… gays, sobre su mejor amigo. Asombroso.  
-¿Dean? ¿Qué está mal? – le preguntó Cas, inclinándose hacia adelante para verlo mejor, lo cual solo empeoró la situación ya que eso le daba una oportunidad directa a Dean para besarlo y…  
No. Se reprendió el cazador, no debía pensar en eso. A pesar de que sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos y le recordaban dolorosamente a aquella lejana noche que el juraba no quería revivir y…, a la mierda todo, pensó y se inclinó para besar a Cas.  
Solo un simple rose de labios fue suficiente para que Dean se rindiera y Castiel aunque sorprendido se entregara al beso. No era algo delicado, pero tampoco descuidado, era algo profundo e íntimo, la clase de beso que comparten los amantes que se reúnen después de un largo tiempo separados. Y Posiblemente lo eran, ya que su alma y la gracia de Cas habían quedado fuertemente enlazadas cuando el ángel lo había rescatado del infierno.  
Y aunque Dean no lo admitiría nunca, él lo estaba disfrutando realmente, unos leves, pero sinceros gemidos que emitía lo confirmaban. Así que cuando Cas comenzó a separase, el cazador lo tomó de la mejilla y con un poco de ansiedad y aprensión solo logró articular “Es una tradición, ¿Recuerdas?” antes de volver a recibir los cálidos labios del ángel en los suyos. No quería pensar en lo que eso significaba o porque Cas lo estaba besando de vuelta, pero maldita sea, había extrañado la cálida sensación de estar envuelto en los brazos del ángel.  
Era aún mejor que aquella vez, ya que ahora Cas no estaba nervioso y parecía estar dispuesto a entregarse a sí mismo en el beso. Tal vez por eso fue que se encontraban ambos tan perdidos uno en el otro que no les importó que Cas estuviera sobre el regazo de Dean y que poco a poco se estaban recostando en el asiento trasero. Las manos de ambos recorriendo casi tímidamente el cuerpo del otro, casi con reverencia. Y ese justo momento fue el que Sam decidió para salir de la casa en busca de su hermano.  
Por suerte para ambos, estaban lo suficientemente consientes como para escuchar los llamados de Sam y separarse al tiempo exacto como para no levantar demasiadas sospechas, pero Sam era demasiado listo, y no dijo nada. Ya lo descubriría después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oli, ojala y les esté gustando la historia, please kudos si la están disfrutando y déjenme saber lo que opinan o si tienen alguna idea para un capitulo


	4. My bloody valentine

Tradiciones. Destiel  
Capítulo 4  
The Song Remains the Same 5.13 My Bloody Valentine 5.14 Point of No Return 5.18   
Los tres lo habían hecho bien. El ahora nombrado team free will había manejado el caso profesionalmente y no había sucedido en ningún momento algo que los distrajera o algún silencio incomodo, ni mucho menos alguna mirada incriminatoria de parte de ninguno de los dos. Como si los besos de aquella noche no hubieran sucedido. Cas había aparecido y les había informado de los planes de Anna y los tres trabajaron sincronisadamente para detenerla en su desquiciada idea de matar a John y Mary Winchester. Cas los había llevado al pasado y bueno, las cosas no terminaron como esperaban, pero al menor los tres seguían con vida y era un gran punto que considerar. Aunque si Dean lo pensaba bien, la única razón por la que él y Cas no habían hablado sobre el… beso, era porque Cas estaba inconsciente en un estado de casi coma y antes de eso se habían encargado de cosas realmente importantes. Cosas como asegurar que sus padres vivieran.  
Cas no respiraba, ni se movía desde hacía varias horas. Ninguno de los dos hermanos creía que eso fuera algo normal en un ángel, pero no podían hacer nada para ayudarlo. Lo mejor era dejarlo “descansar” y recuperarse. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, el estado de Cas y sus orígenes, bueno eso realmente shockeaba a Dean. Ver a Cas en una posición que casi aparentaba el dormir, que casi lo hacía ver humano. Casi… Era algo realmente abrumador.  
Era sorprendente, si lo pensaba; en retrospectiva todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos en los últimos tres meses era malditamente sorprendente y realmente inusual. Era mejor amigo de un ángel, un ángel real y tal vez posiblemente eran algo más si consideraba las dos ocasiones en las que se habían besado y el hecho de que en la última ocasión ninguno de los dos planeara detenerse. Era algo que realmente nunca, absolutamente nunca habría esperado. Y aunque realmente seguía sin sentirse cómodo con el hecho de que Cas tuviera un recipiente masculino, bueno por más que lo quisiera negar, había algo que le gustaba de Cas. Y no tenia nada que ver con que fuera un ángel, era algo en su forma de ser.  
…  
Los corazones de las víctimas tenían marcas similares. Enochiano. Era hora de llamar a un especialista, y eso significaba… Cas  
Decir que la presencia y corta distancia de Cas había sorprendido a Dean, sería muy poco decir. El cazador había estado ligeramente distraído al hablar por teléfono con el ángel y al dirigir su mirada hacia el frente y verlo, bueno. Casi lo había hecho saltar.  
Estaban a muy poca distancia y ahora Dean estaba frente a unos labios que extrañamente no deseaba besar. Tal vez ya lo habría superado, se dijo. Pero era algo inusual; en su último encuentro habían intercambiado pocas palabras y miradas, pero la conexión y calidez que parecía embargarlo cuando estaba con el ángel aun lo acompañaba, y ahora solo estaba vacío.  
\---  
Al parecer la razón por la que Dean se había sentido tan vació era por culpa de Famine, pero a pesar de que le habían quitado su anillo y por consecuente su poder a aquel jinete; Dean seguía teniendo esa pequeña y horrible sensación en el fondo de su pecho y en cada momento se le dificultaba más el encontrar esperanza.  
Cuando escuchó esos ya familiares pasos detrás de el todo era demasiado parecido a aquella noche en la que se habían besado en el asiento trasero del impala, excepto que Dean ahora sabía que sería casi imposible el terminar ese horrible apocalipsis.  
Sin siquiera planearlo sucedió una tercera vez. Cuando Castiel se había plantado frente a Dean para tratar de ayudarlo, tal vez consolarlo, ninguna palabra salió de los labios del ángel, y el cazador guiado por su desesperación, unió sus labios una tercera y lo que el juró como última vez.  
Era un beso húmedo y casi salvaje, ansioso y lleno de necesidad para tomar y recibir. La lengua de Dean y sus dientes jugando casi dolorosamente con la aun inexperimentada boca del ángel. Sus manos sosteniendo fuertemente la nuca de Cas y casi forzándolo al ángulo que Dean quería, invirtiendo la posición de ambos y atrapando a Cas entre el impala y su cuerpo, bajando sus labios a la barbilla del ángel y su cuello.  
Un gemido sonoro y casi de dolor de parte del ángel cuando el cazador lo mordió con poca delicadeza en el lóbulo de la oreja fue lo que lo trajo a la realidad. Inclinando su cabeza en la curva del cuello del ángel, en arrepentimiento.  
No podía hacerle eso a Cas, se lo había prometido en aquella ocasión que había ido al futuro que ahora lucia dolorosamente posible y cercano. No podía aprovecharse de él, no lo usaría como desahogo o alguna estupidez como esa. Cas merecía algo mejor, quizá aunque no fueran algo, Cas merecía a alguien mejor.  
-No te aprovechas de mí, Dean – le dijo el ángel, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de el, en forma de protección y consuelo- Si no quisiera algo de esto, te habría detenido.  
Dean no se sentía molesto por el ángel leyendo su mente, en ese momento casi se sentía agradecido. – Lo siento, Cas. – Casi podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaba a su alrededor - ¿Realmente quieres esto?  
-Realmente no sé qué implica “esto”, Dean.  
El cazador sonrió ligeramente – Yo tampoco lo sé.  
Aun así era claro que ambos habían aceptado tener algo. Aunque ninguno de los dos sabía que era o que significaba.  
…  
Dean odiaba estar encerrado en el sótano de Bobby, como si fuera una clase de criminal o algo similar.  
La puerta se abrió, revelando a Sam y Castiel.  
Al ver el enfado y sentimiento de traición en la cara de Cas casi lo hizo sentirse culpable por haber estado a punto de decirle que si a Michael, pero Dean solo quería acabar con todas esas muertes. Incluso, si eso terminaba con lo que había logrado con Cas unas semanas antes. En ese momento realmente comprendía a Gabriel y lo único que pudo decir para intentar acabar con ese sentimiento de pesadez fue:  
-Cas, no es por nada, pero la última vez que alguien me miro así. Me acosté con ella.  
A Sam no le pasó por alto la furia de parte de Cas y la frustración de Dean, definitivamente pelea de pareja, se dijo Sam.  
\---  
-Rezas muy alto – Esas palabras enviaron un aterrador escalofrió por la espina dorsal del cazador.  
Antes de terminar de procesar lo que realmente estaba pasando se encontraba siendo golpeado casi hasta la muerte por el ángel. Cas estaba realmente enojado y al parecer la única salida que el ángel encontró para desahogarse era intento de homicidio.  
-¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loco? ! – le preguntó Dean en un intento de detenerlo. En ese momento realmente se estaba enfrentando a furia divina y posiblemente a un corazón despechado.  
Castiel lo lanzó hacia otra pared del callejón, azotándolo contra la pared. -¿Me rebelé por esto? - Antes de poder encontrar que contestarle para poder aplacar su furia, Dean recibió dos fuertes puñetazos y se encontró aprensado entre la pared y el tenso cuerpo de Cas. A unos dolorosos y aterradores centímetros de sus labios. - ¿Así podrías rendirte ante ellos?  
De nuevo comenzó a golpearlo sin descanso ni piedad, y al ser lanzado contra la pared contraria solo pudo articular entre sangre que ahora emergía de su boca – Cas, por favor.  
Si Dean pensaba que eso detendría a Cas, se equivocó, puesto que solo accionó un gatillo en el dolor y rabia del ángel. – Di todo por ti. ¡¿Y esto es como me pagas?! – Y entre la dispersa y profunda furia en los ojos Castiel pudo ver ese sentimiento de decepción.  
Casi a punto de perder el conocimiento Castiel pateó fuertemente a Dean que se detuvo solo al chocar con una malla al fondo del callejón. Dean se encontraba en una posición demasiado cercana a la fetal, tosiendo sangre en el suelo, pero el reto y convicción no abandonaban sus ojos.   
-Hazlo – le escupió Dean, sin realmente importarle en ese momento la muerte. Solo quería que todo acabara. - ¡Solo hazlo!   
Y Dean era muy afortunado o muy culpable como para morir en ese momento, porque Castiel dejo ir la rabia que lo agobiaba y los envió a ambos de vuelto con Bobby, con Dean inconsciente en sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oliiii, bueno aqui está el capitulo 4, espero y les guste y lo hayan disfrutado, al menos yo lo hice al escribirlo, aunque sufrí un poco, pero después de todo es spn, asi que se sufre. De todas maneras mil gracias a los que me leen y quien dan kudos, me dan animos para seguir escribiendo y hacen que quiera actualizar mas seguido.. asdfghjkl besos


	5. Two minutes to midnight

Tradiciones. Destiel.

Capítulo 5.

Two minutes to midnight 5.21 Swan song 5.22

Simplemente no era posible que después de todas las horribles situaciones que habían pasado para evitar ser usados como recipientes de los arcángeles; Sam ahora estaba sugiriendo decir que si a ser usado como vestido para el baile y luego saltar a la maldita jaula. Como si fuera tan fácil librarse de una posesión. Y para colmo Bobby no lo había mencionado antes a pesar de que lo sabía, ¿Qué clase de traición era esa? Era mejor si dejaban de hablar de eso. Fin de la discusión; al estilo Winchester.

Aunque claro, Dean se contradecía a si mismo cuando, unos pocos segundos después de supuestamente terminar con la frustrante discusión y, mientras su teléfono sonaba le decía a su hermano menor: -Esto no ha terminado. ¿Hola? -Contestó el cazador a su celular, sin verificar quien llamaba. Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del ángel al otro lado de la línea.

-Dean - El ángel sonaba igual que de costumbre, pero aun así… Había algo diferente. Algo que posiblemente solo Dean notaria.

-¿Cas? - Dean no podía evitar sentirse preocupado, necesitaba saber que pasaba con Cas y a la vez no quería obtener falsas esperanzas de creer que él estaba bien después de lo que había pasado al intentar salvar a Adam; Y aun así no podía evitar sentir un poco de tranquilidad al saber de él, un poco de luz.

Sam inmediatamente reaccionó al escuchar el nombre del ángel que ahora consideraba su amigo -¿Él está bien? - Era más que visible que quería saber del estado de él, que también había estado preocupado.

Dean interrumpió las preocupaciones de Sam con un simple gesto. Necesitaba saber que pasaba y Sam no lo dejaría escuchar si continuaba hablando.

-Pensamos que estabas muerto… ¿Dónde diablos estas, hombre?

Y aunque no se había permitido pensar realmente sobre las posibilidades de perder realmente al ángel; los días anteriores no se había sentido bien; sintiéndose profundamente culpable por ser la posible causa de la muerte de su amigo. Después de como Cas le había dicho directa y crudamente que estaba dispuesto a morir con tal de no ver a Dean rendirse ante Michael. Dejando en el aire que ya no quería saber nada de él y que lo había decepcionado y traicionado más profundamente de lo que nadie había sido capaz de hacerlo en su realmente larga vida.

-En un hospital

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar inmediatamente un gatillo en el interior de Dean ¿Qué diablos hacia Cas en un hospital? ¿Cómo era posible? Era un ángel y los ángeles no se enfermaban ¿cierto?

-¿Estas bien?

-No.

-¿Y…? ¿Me quieres explicar? - En ese exacto momento Dean realmente odiaba la simple y llana sinceridad de Cas y aun mas sus respuestas simples que raramente ofrecían la información que el necesitaba.

-Desperté aquí. Los doctores están realmente sorprendidos. Creyeron que tenía muerte cerebral.

-¿Así que un hospital?

El resto de su conversación se perdió en la mente del cazador debido al momento de llegar a la sorprendente revelación de que Cas ahora era humano. Y aunque ahora los hermanos Winchester habían perdido la poca ventaja con la que contaban al tener un amigo ángel, en ese momento realmente no le importaba, porque lo que realmente contaba en ese instante era que Cas estaba con vida. Y lo que menos podía hacer era ayudarlo. Se lo debía, después de todo; Cas había caído por él, y solo por él.

-Dean, espera. Le dijiste que no a Michael, te debo una disculpa.

En ese momento no quería escuchar eso. Preferiblemente en ningún otro momento. - Cas, está bien.

Eso no pareció detenerlo - No eres el caparazón roto e incinerado de un hombre que creía que eras.

Bueno, eso no era lo que Dean esperaba, realmente no lo era. En lo más mínimo, pero en una confusa manera era tierno al considerar la honestidad y posible cariño que le expresó el ángel. -Gracias, lo aprecio.

-No hay problema- Y con eso el antiguo ángel y ahora nuevo humano en este mundo terminó la llamada.

\---

Ahora tenían tres de los cuatro anillos de los jinetes, pero aún faltaba el anillo de la muerte y Bobby decía saber en dónde estaba el cuarto y más poderoso jinete. Sam parecía descubrir todo tarde o temprano porque a los pocos segundos le preguntó a quien consideraba su padre como había reunido toda esa información.

-Tuve un poco de… ustedes saben, ayuda.

El sonido de cristal sobre madera llamó la atención de ellos, haciéndolos mirar hacia la cocina. Crowley.

-No seas tan modesto. Apenas ayudé en nada. Hola chichos, un placer, etcétera.

Había algo sospechoso, presunción en él, en su aura, por así decirlo. Él sabía algo y claramente quería marcar su superioridad en ese momento. Él tenía algo.

-Adelante. Diles. No hay vergüenza en ello.

Eso sonaba mal, muy mal. Por un breve y preciso instante Dean realmente no quería saber que sucedía. No quería sentir como las cosas empeoraban una vez más. Ya había tenido demasiado, pero para los Winchester las cosas probablemente nunca, absolutamente terminarían.

-Bobby. ¿Decirnos qué? - La voz de Sam era algo nuevo. Casi una orden. Desesperación disfrazada de fuerza.

-El mundo va a terminar. Parece estúpido darle toda esa importancia a una sola alma.

Bien, eso era suficiente para Dean - ¡¿vendiste tu alma?!

-O más como empeñarla - agregó Crowley - Tengo toda la intención de devolvérsela.

Dean ahora estaba enfadado - Bueno, ¡Devuélvesela!

El demonio aparentaba una calma y paciencia que pronto se esfumaría - Lo haré.

-Ahora.

Sam lucia como que el problema de vender su alma no fuera lo realmente importante. Porque, el estaba pensando en algo totalmente diferente.

-Lo besaste - preguntó el menor de los Winchester.

-¡Sam! - Intervino Dean, sintiendo una pequeña incomodidad ante la curiosidad de Sam, como si se lo preguntara a el y no a Bobby.

-Solo preguntaba.

De acuerdo, Dean también sentía curiosidad, así que ambos hermanos dirigieron su mirada hacia su nueva figura paterna, en busca de una respuesta sincera. Bobby se veía acorralado, y en busca de una decisión. Los segundos se sentían eternos en el poco tiempo que le tomó responder a la inquisitiva.

-¡No!

Sam no parecía creerle, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Crowley se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los otros tres hombres en la sala. Había un pequeño objeto en su mano. Un celular, y tenía una imagen en su pantalla. Un beso de Bobby y Crowley.

Bobby lucia derrotado. -¿Por qué tomaste una foto?

Crowley sonrió- ¿Por qué usaste la lengua?

Esas cinco palabras devolvieron la atención hacia el cazador mayor. Sam lucia confundido, pero sin ninguna seña de juzgar, y en cuanto a Dean su expresión solo se podría definir como wtf. Pero en cierta manera, al ver a Sam casi aceptativo (casi), en cuanto a Bobby, en el fondo deseó el poder decirle a su hermano lo que tenía con Cas o lo que había tenido con Cas, porque después del fiasco de Adam y Michael, había arruinado lo que sea que había existido entre Cas y el.

\---

-Si esto sale como esperamos y entro a esa caja, ¿Sabes que no voy a volver?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Necesito que me prometas algo.

Dean sentía un mal presentimiento de esa conversación. -Okay, sí. Lo que quieras.

-Tienes que prometerme que no me traerás de vuelta.

Hell no - ¿Qué? Yo no firmé por eso. Tu infierno va a hacer que el mío luzca como Graceland. ¡¿Quieres que me sienta y no haga nada?¡ No puedes pedirme esto.

La tensión crecía y ambos se estaban poniendo a la defensiva, Dean jamás aceptaría sin mas perder a su hermano, no sin luchar. - lo siento, Dean. Pero tienes que hacerlo.

-¡¿Y que se supone que haga?!

-Ve y busca a Lisa, cásate con ella, adopta a Ben y ten una vida normal - Dean no quería escuchar eso, era verdad que se preocupaba por ellos, pero realmente no creía pertenecer a esa vida, no funcionaría - O quédate con Cas y tomen casos muy pequeños y enséñale a ser humano. El querrá estar contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Dean… sé que hay algo entre Cas y tú, sé que él te quiere. Dejó todo por ti y lo volvería a hacer y sé que tu sientes algo por el como nunca lo sentiste por Lisa o Cassie, aunque incluso tu aun no lo sepas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo...... sorry, dejarlo asi, pero aun no decido si Dean se va a ir con lisa para seguir la linea original de la historia o voy a hacer que convenza a cas de visitar a dean, de vez en cuando... so sorry, besos y please dejen un comentario si les gustó


	6. swan song

Traditions. Destiel  
Capítulo 6.  
Swan song  
Detroit, el lugar donde se cumpliría la última profecía, el lugar donde Sam diría que sí, y sellaría su destino por el resto de su vida, pero por ese pequeño y valioso momento. Los cuatro hombres podían decir adiós y prepararse para dejar ir al más joven de ellos.  
-Cuida de estos chicos ¿okay? – le dijo Sam a Cas con un triste intento de sonrisa después de haberse dado un amigable apretón de manos.  
Había pena en sus amplios ojos azules. Como siempre, Cas no entendía lo que tenía que hacer -Eso no es posible.  
El inocente comentario de Castiel realmente consiguió una verdadera sonrisa de parte de Sam. Realmente extrañaría a ese raro, pero leal ángel que se había convertido en su amigo. Y en el posible compañero de su hermano.  
-Sígueme la corriente  
-Oh… - el entendimiento llegó a su cara- se supone que mienta.  
Si, definitivamente lo extrañaría.  
Cas usó una de sus raras e incomodas expresiones faciales que aún no entendía debido al poco tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con la humanidad.- Seguro, ellos estarán bien.  
-Deja de hablar  
Una ligera sombra de tristeza cruzo por la cara del ángel, para después desviarse al cazador y de vuelta a su hermano. Sam siguió su mirada. Era hora, pero antes de irse miró a Cas a los ojos una última vez y le susurró, asegurándose de que su hermano mayor y eterno protector no lo viera ni escuchara.  
-Cuida de el Cas, de su corazón. Te necesitará.  
…  
La cuarta vez que se habían besado fue antes de la misión fallida de meter a Lucifer en la jaula en Detroit. Las despedidas de parte de Sam habían terminado y ahora bebía todos los galones de sangre de demonio que podía ingerir. Dean no podía ni quería pensar o escuchar eso, así que comenzó a alejarse del callejón, hacia una calle circundante y se encontró de frente al ángel, que montaba guardia. Aunque no era necesario. Nadie los atacaría.   
Cas se veía mortalmente serio, como una gárgola. Le recordaba dolorosamente a los primeros meses de su convivencia, a pesar de que ángel había asegurado no ser un martillo, que él sabía lo que era el tener dudas y preguntas. Sentía que debía hablar con él.  
-¿Todo bien?  
-No hay nadie humano en un perímetro de medio kilómetro.  
Dean suspiró en modo de fastidio. Siempre hablando objetivamente. – Me refería a si tu estas bien, Cas.  
Castiel lució sorprendido por un instante. – Lo estoy.  
-Eso… eso es genial.  
La atención del ángel ahora si dirigía plenamente hacia el - ¿Cómo estás tú, Dean?  
-Creo que ya lo sabes. No quiero hablar de eso.  
Castiel se vio pensativo por un momento - ¿Cómo están las heridas que te causé? Nunca me aseguré de que estuvieras sanando correctamente.  
Dean sonrió débilmente- No es tu culpa Cas, me lo merecía.  
-Dean eso no significa que…  
Dean detuvo las palabras que salían de la boca del ángel con sus labios. Sabía que probablemente recibiría rechazo o tal vez frialdad, pero fue sorprendido con calidez y sinceridad. Era un beso casto y lento, lleno de disculpa y arrepentimiento de parte de ambos. Los labios de Dean moviéndose lentamente, dejando que el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor, tomando a Castiel por la nuca para profundizar el beso, sin embargo no era algo físico, era un pacto sellado de que ambos estaban dispuestos a seguir con lo que sea que tuvieran y que no era solo una manera de liberarse del dolor, sino un apoyo honesto y desinteresado.  
La clase de vínculo que miles de personas solo soñarían con tener.  
\---  
Dean estaba completamente roto y destrozado, no solo física, sino que también emocionalmente. Dean Winchester, el hombre justo, recipiente de Michael y héroe del planeta tierra y la completa humanidad lo había perdido todo, literalmente. Ni siquiera la débil escusa de decir que seguía con vida podría servir como un pobre consuelo. Las palabras seguir con vida, se habían convertido en simples manchas impresas en un diccionario; seguir con vida era ahora solo una simple frase, porque ahora, Dean Winchester había perdido su espíritu. Su espíritu y esencia se habían ido junto con las muertes de las únicas tres personas que Dean habría podido decir que amaba, aunque nunca lo habría dicho en voz alta.  
Dean estaba incado sobre sus rodillas sobre el pasto de aquel cementerio, incapaz de poder moverse, de poder sentir algo que no fuera ese vacío y vibrante y pesado en su interior. Lo único posiblemente capaz de hacerlo reaccionar fueron unos inseguros pasos sobre la hierba, dirigiéndose hacia él.   
Cas.  
No era posible. El ángel había muerto a manos de Lucifer hacia menos de media hora. Había explotado de manera rápida y violenta frente a los ojos del cazador. Y a pesar de esas innegables y reales pruebas, Castiel estaba frente a Dean, inclinándose con cuidado y respeto, tocando casi delicadamente la frente del cazador y curando de las heridas físicas del último Winchester con vida, para después traer de nuevo a la vida a Bobby.  
\---  
El inmenso hueco de dolor que se encontraba donde solía estar su corazón no cesaba aun después de varias horas. Tal vez podía tener a Bobby y Cas de vuelta, pero no tenía a Sam. No podía sentirse realmente bien sabiendo que su hermano menor, el hermano al que había criado como su propio hijo estaba siendo torturando en la jaula en el lugar más profundo del infierno por el mismo Lucifer.   
-No quiero ir con Lisa y Ben – Dean se encontró diciéndole a su copiloto. Ambos llevaban un par de horas viajando en silencio, sumergidos en sus propios fantasmas – Después de perder… después de todo lo que he pasado, no me parece correcto vivir un intento de vida color de rosa.  
El ángel lo miró por primera vez desde que habían emprendido el viaje –Dean…  
-Quédate conmigo – Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlas o medirlas.  
Cas se tomó unos segundos para responder. Demasiado lentos, demasiado significativos. – Tengo deberes en el cielo que atender. Sin Michael habrá una verdadera anarquía allá arriba.  
Esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba - ¿Eres el nuevo comisario en la ciudad?  
-Parece que sí.  
Dean sabía que sonaba egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba de cas, quería estar con él, su compañía ya era suficiente para apaciguar su dolor, aunque solo fuera mínimamente. Tan dañado estaba que realmente no le importaba si lo necesitaba por su amistad o lo buscaba como un compañero, alguien a quien llamar su pareja. – Guau, un par de alas nuevas y de nuevo eres su perra.  
-Dean…  
-No.  
-Por favor.  
-No, Cas, después de todo lo que te han hecho quieres regresar. No quiero saber nada de ese estúpido tema.  
El cazador se negaba a escuchar, así que el ángel opto por forzarlo a escuchar razones. Posó una mano en su hombro y los transporto a una habitación de un motel que habían pasado hacia un par de kilómetros. Dean estaba acostado boca arriba en una gran cama matrimonial, con Cas sentado sobre su regazo, obligándolo a escuchar.  
El ángel pesaba demasiado. -¿Qué diablos? ¡¿Dónde está mi chica?!   
-El impala está bien, Dean. Está estacionado en el aparcamiento.   
-Déjame ir - siseó el cazador.  
Cas lo miró duramente- Dean, miles de vidas podrían depender sobre mí y no puedo darme el lujo de unas vacaciones, mi entera existencia tiene un solo propósito y es cuidar de los humanos, y si me dejaras hablar ya sabrías que estoy dispuesto a intentar visitarte cada vez que encuentre una oportunidad. No estoy dispuesto a perderte, Dean. Me importas demasiado.  
Dean estaba atónito, un zumbido y sonido blanco en su cerebro era lo único que parecía emanar de el - ¿Qué diablos significa eso?  
-Lo que tú quieras que signifique.  
No estaba completamente claro quién de los dos había comenzado el beso, pero definitivamente se había convertido en la quinta vez que ellos compartían un beso, pero esta vez era diferente, ahora no había nadie que los interrumpiera, no había amenazas inmediatas y aunque había dolor y el profundo sentimiento de perdida en los corazones de ambos, eso solo los hacia más cercanos.  
Era como la llave que habría el candado de algo oculto y maravilloso, el beso era lento y dedicado a disfrutar de la compañía y calidez del otro; a dar y recibir. Era suave y causaba ligeros suspiros y gemidos de parte de Dean al impregnarse en la esencia de lluvia y viento de Cas que parecía cargar desde el día en que se habían conocido. Sus manos situadas en la nuca de Cas y recorriendo lentamente la suave tela de su gabardina. Mientras el ángel sostenía suavemente la cabeza de Dean, evitando que este se lastimara el cuello por la ligeramente incómoda posición en la que se encontraban.  
Lentamente, las manos de Dean fueron bajando a la espalda de Cas, para con aun más lentitud atraerlo a su cuerpo, y hacerlo recostarse sobre él. Una ligera lluvia comenzaba, en esa región, suavizando los sonidos de labios al moverse lentamente sobre otros y manos descubriendo pequeñas y casi inocentes partes de piel situada debajo de la ropa.   
La nariz de Cas acarició suavemente la mejilla de Dean, por lo cual, lo hizo percatarse de las lágrimas que bajaban por su cara. Castiel se alejó de Dean, asustado de haberlo lastimado o haber hecho algo mal.  
-¿Dean? ¿Qué está mal?  
El cazador le dio una pequeña y tímida sonrisa – Gracias, Cas. Por quedarte conmigo.  
-Nunca me iré realmente de tu lado, Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo….. fluffy para ustedes, de verdad, sorry por la tardanza, pero entré a la prepa y estuve un poco ocupada, pero enserio que voy a intentar actualizar por lo menos cada dos semanas, mil gracias a los que leen y mas a quien comenta, me hacen querer seguir. Anyway, ojalá y les haya gustado el capitulo. Yo amé escribirlo….   
> besos


	7. Chapter 7

Tradiciones. Capítulo 7  
A new life  
Dean conducia en silencio y con mucha concentración; a una velocidad considerablemente rápida, hacia donde él había creído unas pocas horas atrás que nunca volvería a ir. Llevaba a su amado impala a la casa de Lisa Braeden.   
Llevaba a baby en esa dirección por situaciones que el aún no entendía. La vista verde y aún virgen del paisaje que rodeaba a la carretera se desvanecía rápidamente por las ventanas del impala debido a la urgencia de su conductor de llegar a su destino.  
Dean no estaba seguro de porque iba hacía allá, nadie le había dado una respuesta concreta y Cas se había marchado la noche anterior, así que Dean no tenía la posibilidad de que él lo pudiera transportar a casa de Lisa, incluso aunque odiara ese medio de transporte sabía que era algo urgente, sabía que requería rapidez. Pero Dean no podía llamarlo tan pronto, a menos que fuera una emergencia de vida o muerte, y el intentar hablar a tan corto tiempo de la partida temporal del ángel luciría desesperado, y Dean no luciría desesperado, aunque posiblemente lo estaba.   
Dean odiaba no tener respuestas, odiaba tener tan poca información. El cazador solo sabía que hacia menos de tres horas había recibido una llamada de la que se había presentado como la hermana de Lisa; su llamada no decía mucho, ella solo le había dicho que era urgente que fuera y que no podía explicarle lo sucedido por teléfono, no importó lo que dijera Dean, ella simplemente no podía, solo le decía que fuera lo más pronto posible, prácticamente se lo había rogado; pero lo único que ella había logrado, era que Dean aceptara ir, fue el que ella había afirmado que Ben lo necesitaba. Y no era que el quisiera ignorar a Lisa o dejarla indefensa, pero le había prometido a Sam tan solo dos semanas antes que dejaría de cazar, y no rompería esa promesa a pesar que fuera algo realmente grande, pero… Ben, Ben era como el hijo que nunca tuvo y no podía abandonarlo si necesitaba su ayuda.   
También había otra razón por la que él se había sentido renuente a ir, y era el que había una posibilidad de que si veía a Lisa ella querría una explicación de que era lo que había sucedido después de que el la había visitado antes de casi decirle que si a Michael, y no quería hacerlo, no quería revivir ningún recuerdo de antes de… antes de haberse mudado a esa habitación de hotel.   
Esas semanas habían sido demasiado difíciles. Aun lo eran. Y en el fondo de su mente, aún más profundo y escondido, Dean temía el tener que rechazar a Lisa, él sabía que ella aun querría una relación con él, y Dean, aunque aún le guardaba cariño, el ya no buscaba nada romántico con ella. Ahora él tenía a Cas, y eso realmente lo hacía sentir… feliz, claro que tan feliz como él podía ser a tan poco tiempo de la perdida de… Sam. Cas hacía soportable la perdida, hacía que el dolor se atenuara y que pudiera ver una luz al final del camino. Lejana, pero ahí estaba esa luz. Y aunque no se avergonzaba de su relación con Cas, tampoco le emocionaba el tener que explicarle a Lisa el que estaba técnicamente saliendo con un ángel, que estaba en una relación a larga distancia con un ser multidimensional, inmensamente poderoso y antiguo, sin un cuerpo físico en este plano de existencia, ni genero alguno, pero aún así en sus futuras visitas a Dean usaría un recipiente muy masculino y al que Dean ya se había acostumbrado y realmente disfrutaba y por el que realmente era gay. Si, por Cas era muy Gay, o técnicamente bisexual, pero no le diría nada de eso a Lisa, definitivamente no.  
Las últimas seis semanas habían sido duras y frustrantes, pero Dean había logrado estar relativamente cómodo con su situación actual con Cas. No había pasado gran cosa además de besos y ligeros abrazos en la oscuridad de la noche, apartados del mundo, Dean aún no estada lo suficientemente seguro de sí mismo para mostrar “afecto” en público, pero no le recriminaba a Cas si él lo intentaba, después de todo aquel ángel había renunciado a todo por Dean, y había aceptado vivir con él por unas semanas a pesar de tener deberes en el cielo. Había cuidado de Dean, lo había apoyado y consolado. Aun había ocasiones en las que Dean se quedaba mirando la puerta esperando que Sam llegara con las provisiones y anunciando que había olvidado el pie, o despertaba agitado por una pesadilla de Sam saltando a la jaula.  
Cas siempre estaba a su lado en la cama, abrazándolo y sosteniéndolo cuando las pesadillas atacaban. Cas lo acompañaba y cuidaba su sueño (aunque podía ser un poco raro) pero apreciaba la compañía, era algo cálido y estable, pero eventualmente se había tenido que ir. Sabía que tenía que pasar algún día, pero aún no estaba listo, él quería a Cas, pero también anhelaba su compañía para alejar a los fantasmas. Eso lo hacía sentir un poco culpable.  
Finalmente, después de dos horas más de viaje, el cazador llegó a su destino. Estacionó al impala rápida y eficazmente y salió de el en cuanto quito las llaves. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho mientras cruzaba la calle y llegaba al jardín Braeden; no había sentido tanto temor desde aquella noche en Detroit. Los segundos que se demoraron en abrir la puerta, fueron eternos para Dean.  
Una mujer de estatura mediana, ojos castaños y pelo corto y obscuro lo recibieron. Se parecía mucho a Lisa, solo que mayor. Ella lucía cansada, con grandes ojeras y con un bebé de nos mas de dos meses en brazos que dormía plácidamente, ajeno a la tensión de los adultos que lo rodeaban.  
-¿Dean? – Preguntó ella dubitativamente, frunciendo el ceño, pero una luz de reconocimiento pasó por su cara, desapareció casi instantáneamente -¿Dean Winchester? Soy Brenda, hablaste conmigo al teléfono hace unas horas.  
Dean asintió rápidamente, haciendo ademan de querer pasar al interior de la casa. No podía permanecer más tiempo sin saber. La sensación de impotencia lo estaba matando -¿Puedo pasar? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Ben? ¿y Lisa?  
Brenda se encogió ante tantas preguntas, y Dean pudo ver dolor en su mirada. Un dolor que el había visto en sus propios ojos desde hacía semanas. Esto no era bueno -Ben está arriba, probablemente durmiendo. No ha querido desayunar. Te lo explicaré, pero por favor déjame hablar antes de que digas algo mas – Ella le suplicó, hablando rápidamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos- Esto va a ser difícil para ambos.  
Ella se apartó de la entrada, haciendo espacio para que el pasara y se dirigieron a la sala donde Brenda dejó al bebé en su cuna, para luego sentarse en el sofá que estaba frente a Dean. Ella se talló sus cansados ojos cafés y se hizo el pelo hacia atrás. Trataba de lucir fuerte.  
Brenda suspiró fuertemente sin aún mirarlo a los ojos -Lisa… Lisa falleció. –Dean no podía registrar las palabras. Llegaban borrosas y como un zumbido a su cerebro. No era posible, no después de Sam, no podía estar pasando. Brenda continuó con su explicación, ahora atreviéndose a mirar al hombre sentado frente a ella - Hace una semana, ella iba conduciendo después de una clase de yoga. Había llovido demasiado y había mucho viento por lo que optó usar su auto en vez de caminar, y había un hombre ebrio que…  
La voz de Brenda se rompió en un sollozo, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, pero ella no dejó de hablar. – Ambos murieron al instante… ella no sufrió. Ella no sufrió.  
Dean encontró la fuerza para hablar, después de mucho tiempo. –No es posible, ella no…  
Brenda lo interrumpió con una negación de cabeza- Yo misma reconocí el cuerpo, hace tres días. El auto estaba destrozado, irreconocible y ella no llevaba una credencial o su celular, pero supe que era ella. Inmediatamente supe que era mi hermanita. Ir a la morgue fue lo primero que hice al llegar a la ciudad. No podía permitir que Ben pasara por eso.  
El nombre de aquel niño fue lo que hizo que Dean pudiera salir de su estupor. Con voz temblorosa le preguntó - ¿Y Ben? ¿Cómo está el?  
Ella negó con la cabeza – Él no quiere hablar conmigo, ni con mi esposo. Apenas nos conoce, pero sé que él te querrá ver. Lisa habla,… hablaba tan bien de ti y de cómo fuiste con Ben, también mencionaba que Ben solía preguntar constantemente por ti. Le haría mucho bien a Ben mudarse contigo. Somos desconocidos para él y con el bebé no podremos brindarle tanto tiempo, y vivimos del otro lado del país… No quiero ser la responsable de arruinar la vida de ese niño solo porque no me conoce, y sé que tú lo haces.  
Dean adoraba a Ben, y quería ayudarlo, pero no veía como él podía ser bueno en este momento. Él estaba roto, y no sabía si algún día volvería a estar bien. Brenda lo miró con intensidad – Antes de que te niegues, tienes que saber algo. Lisa no quería decírtelo, pero sé que Ben merece saber la verdad, y tú también. Ben es tu hijo.  
\---  
Dean tocó suavemente la puerta de Ben, no estaba seguro de esto, pero se lo debía a Lis, y Brenda tenía razón. Ben tenía todo el derecho de saber la verdad.- Hey, amigo. Soy yo,… Dean.  
En cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió y Ben se lanzó hacia él diciendo suavemente el nombre de Dean. Rodeando la cintura de Dean con sus temblorosos brazos, llorando silenciosamente. Dean posó lentamente un brazo sobre los hombros del niño y su otra mano sobre su cabeza. Consolándolo tan sinceramente como podía.   
Al pasar los minutos Ben había dejado de llorar y Dean sentía un poco menos dormidos sus sentidos a causa de dolor. Tal vez Brenda tenía razón, tal vez la compañía del otro les haría bien.   
Dean suspiró, lo siguiente sería difícil, no era como que cada día descubres que realmente tienes un hijo y se lo tengas que decir. –Ben… Tengo que decirte algo.  
La voz de Ben sonaba atenuada contra la chaqueta de Dean – Ya lo sé. Te escuché hablar con mi tía. Se que no debo escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, pero reconocí tu auto y te quería ver.  
-oh…  
Ben se separó ligeramente del agarre de Dean- Papá, dime que me llevarás contigo.  
Y en ese momento Dean supo que sin importar que tan roto o lastimado estuviera, ayudaría a su hijo. –Sí. Lo haré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo se, soy horrible y no tengo perdón por no actualizar en demasiado tiempo (meses, de hecho). Lo siento, les podría escribir una extensa lista de razones por las que no actualize en el ultimo siglo, pero sinceramente la prepa (tecnica) me comió viva, y me quedé sin inspiracion, pero estoy de vuelta y en serio voy a tratar de actualizar, lamento el angs o lo que sea que halla escrito, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie y que les guste el capitulo... con amor y arrepentimiento, ale1dulce


End file.
